


Workin’ Overtime

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Partnership, Police, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo have volunteered for overtime to help catch an armed gang.





	Workin’ Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Overtime,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“The only good thing about workin’ overtime is the extra pay,” Dee grumbled, slouching into his seat. “I hate it. I could be home right now watchin’ the ball game.”

“Why did you volunteer for the taskforce then?” Ryo asked, peering over the tops of his reading glasses. 

Dee smirked back at his partner; Ryo always looked really hot in glasses. Truth be told, he looked hot all the time, but Dee knew he was probably biased since Ryo was not merely his partner but also his lover. “For the extra pay,” he explained patiently. “C’mon, Ryo, we’re gettin’ time and a half for this gig. I can miss a few ball games and deal with the extra workload for that kinda money. Besides, we really need to catch this gang pronto.”

That was the truth. The four armed and masked men had already held up half a dozen jewellery stores across the city, killing two people and putting several more in hospital with serious injuries. Everyone who’d volunteered for the task force the Chief of Police had set up would be working twelve-hour shifts minimum until the gang was captured. They had a tough time ahead of them. 

The investigation involved a lot of legwork; following leads, interviewing witnesses, and canvassing businesses near the stores that had been robbed to ask if anyone had been seen acting suspiciously in the days leading up to the raids. Several detectives went undercover as shop assistants in jewellery stores deemed to be likely targets, but as one week became two, and then three, the police were no closer to catching the jewel thieves, and in the meantime, three more stores were hit, leading to two more innocent bystanders being hospitalised. 

“How are they choosing which stores to hit?” Dee asked in frustration. He looked as though he was about ready to start tearing his hair out by the roots. “If we could figure that out, we might have a better chance of determining which stores are the most likely targets. Right now all we’re doin’ is runnin’ around in circles!”

The break the task force needed came unexpectedly, and from a very unlikely source. Ryo and Dee had just returned to their car after several fruitless hours of talking to people who worked near the last store to be robbed. Predictably, nobody had seen anything. They were about to head back to the precinct where the task force had set up shop when Ryo’s phone rang; it was Bikky.

“Ryo? You know that gang you’re looking for? I think I just saw them going into a jewellery store.”

“Where are you?” Ryo asked, quickly noting down the location Bikky gave him and handing his notepad to Dee. “Okay, get out of there, we’re on our way. These guys are dangerous, so be safe and don’t interfere.”

“Got it. Don’t worry, Ryo, I’m not stickin’ around.”

“Good. I’ll see you later.”

Ryo hung up, started the car, and pulled away as Dee radioed through the location of a possible robbery in progress. By the time they arrived, a dozen unmarked police cars had already converged on the area, their lights off and sirens silent so as not to alert the thieves.

No one had expected the gang to give up easily, but even so, the gun battle that followed was shocking. Thankfully, the four men were already outside the jewellery store before they realised they were surrounded. Two tried to get back inside, only to find themselves pinned down by sniper fire from nearby rooftops, Ryo and JJ having gotten into position while the gang was still inside the store.

Bullets flew; one uniformed cop was hit, luckily just winged, one of the jewel thieves was killed, and two more injured. The fourth, realising he was out of options, surrendered and was taken into custody. The gang’s reign of terror was over.

The next few days were spent once again interviewing witness, retrieving the stolen jewellery, and writing up reports. Elsewhere, the three survivors were questioned, one at the precinct and the other two in their hospital beds, where they were handcuffed and under armed guard. They’d live, but they wouldn’t be getting away and as soon as they were well enough they’d be joining their friend in jail.

Sitting at his desk once more, Dee studied his pay slip, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. They’d got the bad guys and a tidy bonus into the bargain. “We earned every cent of this,” he smirked. “I hate workin’ overtime, but this makes it all worthwhile.”

“What’re you going to spend it on?” Ryo asked, knowing his partner tended to fritter away money as soon as he got it.

Dee surprised him. “I was thinkin’ of maybe savin’ it, puttin’ it in the bank. That way, in a few months there might be enough for us to take a vacation somewhere hot.”

Ryo smiled. “I like that idea.” Strange as it might sound, maybe Dee was finally learning how to be a responsible adult.

The End


End file.
